


On A Cold Night Of November

by Sataara



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Mark, Multi, Sex, Smut, Versatile!Danny, i guess?, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataara/pseuds/Sataara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the trio happily shared they warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Cold Night Of November

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! So this is my first nsfw work that I’ve ever posted, so I hope you guys like it! It’s just shameless septibangiplier smut. Don’t forget that english is not my native language, so, if you find any mistakes, please, warn me so I can edit it!

His moans filled the room. Dan was feeling almost overwhelmed by the two younger men kissing every inch of his torso and neck. Mark was slowly moving to his lips, leaving hickeys behind. A gasp left his lips when he felt a kiss to his crotch, Jack was kissing him while his hands worked taking Dan’s pants off, leaving the man completely naked.

“So you were going commando, hum?” Jack said, giggling.

“Wanna trade?” Mark asked with a smirk.

“You know it.”

Suddenly Dan had a lap full of Jack, lips meeting his with hunger and passion. He moaned in the kiss feeling another pair of lips enveloping his cock, Mark didn’t lose any time before starting to suck him off, leaving him breathless.

-

Jack was too horny. His two boyfriends were in bed watching something on netflix, so he decided to make it netflix and chill.

Entering the room he could see Mark leaning on Dan’s shoulder and upon hearing the door, both looked up to see an expression they knew too well. Mark smirked and from the looks that he and Jack shared Dan knew he was screwed, quite literally.

-

And that was how he ended up in the middle of all of that. Mark was massaging his balls and sucking the head of his dick, while Jack kissed him and played with his nipples making him a moaning mess. Mark decided to go down on him and take as much as he could without gagging until Dan was crying out his name.

“O-oh god, Mark, I-I’m so close…” He stuttered between kisses.

Upon hearing it Mark stopped in his tracks, making Dan whine at the loss. Jack got up from his lap and went for the wardrobe while the other two were catching their breaths. The younger man came back with a bottle of lube in his hand and a smirk on his face.

“Well, today is my turn to do what I want, so just follow my lead,” He said getting back in the bed. “Danny, I want you to prepare Mark,” Jack squirmed lube in Dan’s fingers, “While I prepare you too.”

The other two smiled at each other and did as told. Soon, Dan was rubbing Mark’s perineum making the other gasp at the sudden cold feeling. Just as his first finger entered Mark, he could feel Jack’s penetrating him with his own. Both men were moaning softly. Deciding after a while that it was good enough they slipped another finger, Mark receiving first, arching his back and hissing slightly, followed by Dan almost mimicking the other actions. Jack couldn’t take his eyes out of his boys, both older than him and yet, completely submissive. Dan was laying in the middle of the king sized bed with his back resting in the pillows, his hair was sticking to his face, mouth agape with beautiful sounds coming out of it, dark hickeys covered his torso and neck. He was beautiful. Mark wasn’t losing in anything, he was laying at Dan’s side with his bottom turned to him, the floof was a mess, his mouth was shut but he was still groaning, hands clutching the sheets, eyes shut and cock twitching. Beautiful.

Jack decided to start the party and put another finger in Dan curving all three slightly. The sudden action made Dan arch his back and almost scream Jack’s given name. By Mark’s reaction he could see that the older of the three did the same to him.

“P-please,” Mark stuttered.

“Please, what?” Jack replied, feeling cocky.

“Please, fuck me, oh g-god.”

“Well, it’s not me who’ll fuck you, Markimoo.”

Jack took his fingers out of Dan, who breathed an “oh god” and started to put lube in his and Dan’s cock.

Slowly, he started penetrating him, he was so tight that Jack needed all his self control to not slam right into him and just be gentle. When he was completely buried inside Dan, he spoke again.

“Now, Mark, you are gonna ride Dan while I fuck him hard and slow, I want to see how long he’ll last.” Jack said, his voice low and filled with lust.

“Jesus Christ, you guys are going to kill me.” Dan replied, breathless.

Mark got up and went for the other’s lap, getting down on his cock, moaning loudly with every inch that penetrated him.

“I’m gonna move.” Jack warned.

Jack put Dan’s legs around his waist and started pounding him hard, while Mark started moving too, bouncing in his lap. Dan was crying out his boyfriends names, feeling overwhelmed by all the pleasure. Jack started kissing Mark’s back, going up, biting a hickey in his neck and whispering softly in his ear “kiss him”.

“O-oh, o-oh my, this is too good, oh god, Mark, Sean, please,” Dan was stuttering and muttering, he was seeing stars.The position changed when Mark went down to kiss him, a kiss full of teeth and tongue. He was sure that he was pounding Mark’s prostate by the sounds that he was making. Jack on other hand was groaning, one of his hands found Mark’s dick and the other was in Dan’s hip, gripping so hard that the older man was sure it was going to bruise, but he couldn’t care less, because now Jack was kissing Mark’s back and the position changed again making him feel like he was in heaven. With one last shout of their names, Dan came inside of Mark.

Jack was still pounding in Dan, feeling his own orgasm near, with how tight Dan's ass was, until he felt Mark coming first, shouting their names and riding himself off. Jack couldn’t help himself anymore and he came too, biting Mark’s shoulder to keep himself from screaming.

The three of them collapsed in a pile, trying to catch their breaths, while too tired to even get up.

“That was fucking amazing.” Dan said after a while, making the other two giggle.

“I’ll catch a wet cloth for you to clean yourselves.” Jack said, carefully disconnecting from Dan, who hissed at the movement.

While he was in the bathroom, Dan took hold of Mark’s hips and gently removed himself, trying not to hurt him in the process. When Jack was back they cleaned themselves and started the cuddling session with Dan in the middle.

“Thanks for the amazing sex, lovelies.” He said, hugging his boys. They were really tired but it didn’t make them any less beautiful and Dan couldn’t stop thanking whatever god gave him the opportunity to be with those two.

“Anytime, babe.” Mark replied, kissing his cheek with affection. 

“I love both of you so much.” Jack said, kissing him, too.

“Love you, too,” They replied in unison, giggling at the cuteness of the moment.

“This is so cliché,” Mark said.

“Shut up and go to sleep!” Jack replied, laughing.

They exchanged “good night’s” and soon the trio was sleeping, happily sharing each others warmth on a cold night of November.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
